<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leave all of your inhibitions behind by bloodlust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005441">leave all of your inhibitions behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlust/pseuds/bloodlust'>bloodlust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlust/pseuds/bloodlust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always loved going on adventures... except this one was probably way too adventurous for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leave all of your inhibitions behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark loved adventures.</p>
<p>He loved exploring new places, seeking new thrills, and basically taking on every challenge that his friends would impose on him. Whether it was the rush of pure exuberance overwhelming his senses after he had reached an unattainable destination or the giant boost of endorphins that he would get after finishing an Ironman Triathlon, Mark genuinely loved the feeling that came with his adventures.</p>
<p>It was both blissful and euphoric—and he would trade anything in the world just for that feeling.</p>
<p>Only… <em>this</em> was probably way too adventurous for him.</p>
<p>“You okay there, bro?” Lucas asked in a form of greeting, holding a bag of salted potato chips in one hand while opening the door to his apartment with the other, Mark gaped at him, immediately noticing his friend’s getup.</p>
<p>The man wore a striped tank top, a pair of hot pink, leopard-print boxer shorts, and a pair of thin, metallic glasses that framed his face perfectly. He also didn’t miss the way that his friend had somehow manage to tie the top of his hair into a neat ponytail.</p>
<p>And Mark would’ve teased the shit out of him for it—if only his heart wasn’t about to leap out of his chest.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he greeted back, smelling the faint but unmistakable scent of vanilla that wafted out of his friend’s apartment. “I’m good, bro. You?”</p>
<p>Lucas kept his expression neutral and moved sideways to give him enough room to enter inside. “Then why do you look so constipated?”</p>
<p>Mark bit the insides of his cheeks. Despite his solid track record of trying new things, he never ventured far into the territory of vices. He had smoked a few times before and he would drink on occasions, <em>sure</em>, but he never once thought to try any kind of substance other than that.</p>
<p>That was, <em>of course</em>, until Lucas asked if he wanted to join him for a <em>smoke sesh</em>.</p>
<p>“I’ve never had…” Mark trailed off, vaguely gesturing at the man’s living room. There was a carton of apple juice on the coffee table, along with several bottles of water, a few cans of soft drinks, a bowl of nachos, a giant bag of Sour Patch Kids, and a couple of Snickers bars aptly arranged beside it.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>, and there was also the weed—but it was already neatly rolled into joints.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do anything, Mark,” Lucas told him. “You can just sit there and eat all the junk food while we watch this show.”</p>
<p>“But I want to, though,” he reasoned out, not one to back down from a challenge that easily. “I just need you to show me how it’s done.”</p>
<p>Lucas skeptically raised a brow at him. “Are you a hundred percent sure about that?”</p>
<p>“Come on, man.” Mark plopped himself down on the couch and opened a can of Mountain Dew. “It’s like you don’t know me at all.”</p>
<p>His friend tilted his head to the side, popping a big piece of potato chip inside his mouth as he studied him with narrowed eyes, and finally shrugged. “Fine. You can always stay the night if you get too stoned.”</p>
<p>Lucas sat down on the couch as well, setting an ample distance between them before he took the remote control on the coffee table and pressed play. His friend wordlessly took a joint, slowly rotating it between his thumb and forefinger as he lit the tip with a lighter without inhaling.</p>
<p>It looked similar to lighting a cigarette, Mark remarked, feeling a little more sure of himself as he took the joint that Lucas gave him, offering him the first hit.</p>
<p>He wrapped his lips around the translucent paper and took a drag as he would with a cigarette. A part of his brain unhelpfully supplied that the joint had just been in Lucas’s mouth, causing a knot to form in his stomach, but all of his thoughts dissipated as the thick smoke traveled down his windpipe, burning his lungs in a way that he had never felt before.</p>
<p>“Slow down,” he heard Lucas say as the man carefully took the joint from his fingers. “Do it like this.”</p>
<p>Lucas took off his glasses and motioned for Mark to watch him closely, inhaling a deep breath and holding it in his mouth for a couple of seconds before releasing a huge cloud of smoke all around them. He then gave the joint back to Mark, beckoning him to try again.</p>
<p>Mark ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his blood come to life in his veins, and copied the way that Lucas had handled his joint. He sucked in a breath, held it, and puffed it upwards. “Like that?”</p>
<p>“Damn, Mark,” Lucas whistled breathily. “That’s actually pretty damn good.”</p>
<p>He glanced at his friend with a grin, momentarily feeling lightheaded from both the weed and the man’s compliment, only for him to find Lucas staring openly at his mouth, eyes bright and gleaming in contrast to the dim light of the living room.</p>
<p>Mark heard himself swallow loudly, seemingly entering a trance as he stared back at Lucas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bzzt. Bzzt.</em>
</p>
<p>Mark blinked twice and took his phone out of his pocket, furrowing his brows as he saw the string of messages from Jaehyun—the most recent one being a question of where he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote class="lmsg">
  <p>where u @</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="rmsg">
  <p>Burning 101 with Lucas</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="lmsg">
  <p>oh. has he taught u how to shotgun yet</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="rmsg">
  <p>No? What’s that?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="lmsg">
  <p>it’s a cool trick. u should ask him what shotgunning is</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chose not to reply, placing his phone face-down on the coffee table instead, and simply turned his attention back at the television in an effort to purge the thoughts out of his mind. He frankly didn’t even understand anything that was going on in the show, but he supposed that it was better than just staring at a black screen.</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s last text lingered in his mind, however, irritatingly digging its way into the deepest corners of his subconscious until he started to feel an itch.</p>
<p>It was making him antsy.</p>
<p>“What’s shotgunning?” Mark asked once the episode’s credits rolled, unable to contain himself any longer.</p>
<p>Lucas visibly tensed at his question, glancing over to him with an unreadable look on his face as if his ears had mistakenly heard Mark say something else. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Shotgunning,” he answered again, raising his voice a little louder in case his friend had misheard him the first time. “Jaehyun asked me if you’ve already shown me what that is. He said it’s a cool trick.”</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck, Jaehyun,” he heard Lucas mutter under his breath, noticing the tips of his ears turn into the lightest shade of pink. Lucas set the joint down on the coffee table, took a bite of the half-eaten Snickers bar, and washed everything down with a whole glass of apple juice before clearing his throat. “We don’t need to do that.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I mean we <em>could</em>,” Lucas added quickly, instinctively putting a free hand on his thigh and gave it a light squeeze, “but it might be a little uncomfortable for you.”</p>
<p>Mark didn’t want to press—<em>he really didn’t</em>—but the warm, reassuring hand on his thigh was making his brain go into haywire. He shifted on the couch, folding his leg on the cushion so he could fully face Lucas, and put on the most nonchalant expression he could muster despite the unmistakable fluttering in his stomach. “Try me.”</p>
<p>Lucas stared at him, eyes darting back and forth around his face as if he had grown a second head, and yet there was still this subtle, unreadable look on his friend’s face that Mark couldn’t seemingly place his finger on.</p>
<p>“Okay. <em>All right</em>,” Lucas said with a nod, almost as if he was convincing himself, and removed the hand from his thigh to pick up the joint again. “I’m going to need you to open your mouth a little.”</p>
<p>Mark raised a brow in question but obliged, parting his lips slightly while he curiously watched Lucas draw a hit, puffing his cheeks up with smoke without exhaling any of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then…</em>
</p>
<p>It happened in mere seconds that Mark didn’t even register it right away.</p>
<p>One moment he was watching Lucas smoke the joint between his thumb and index finger, and the next he was looking straight into his friend’s eyes, their faces barely inches away from each other as Lucas crowded into his personal space, placing a gentle hand on the side of his head before blowing the smoke directly into his mouth.</p>
<p>Mark inhaled—because, <em>of course</em>, he did—feeling all of his blood rush up to his ears while his heart pounded violently in his chest, and then he coughed.</p>
<p>Lucas pulled back almost immediately, hurriedly offering him a bottle of water and a few soft pats on his back. Mark gratefully accepted the water, downing the rest of the bottle’s contents in three long gulps to get rid of the burning sensation at the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he wheezed out after a couple of dead seconds, realizing that he could taste both the smooth, grassy flavor of the weed and the faint smell of chocolate from Lucas’s Snickers bar in his mouth. “<em>That</em> was shotgunning?”</p>
<p>“It is,” his friend confirmed with a small smile, somehow looking relieved at his reaction, and took another drag, puffing it away from Mark’s face. Lucas met his gaze once more but quickly tore his eyes away from him, turning his attention to the forgotten episode of <em>The Boys</em> instead.</p>
<p>Except it didn’t do anything to calm the incessant fluttering in Mark’s stomach.</p>
<p>He glanced back up at Lucas, trumping down the heat that was creeping up to his neck, and let his eyes wander around the man’s features—only to notice the unmistakable flush on both of his friend’s cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>“Can I try it?”</p>
<p>Lucas whipped his head in his direction, eyes going impossibly wider as he processed what he was saying, but hastily schooled his expression. His friend only nodded in response, offering the joint back to him, and Mark absentmindedly took it, feeling an icy shiver run down his spine at the slightest brush of their fingers.</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath, steeling himself in the moment, and drew a hit before leaning forward to mimic what Lucas had done a few moments ago.</p>
<p>A cloak of tension enveloped the room, thick and heavy as it stubbornly hung itself in the air between them. Mark could hear his blood pumping through his ears once more, seemingly lighting his whole body on fire. His friend did nothing but indulge him in return, opening his mouth without any hesitation as soon as their faces were inches away from each other, and inhaled in time with Mark’s breathing.</p>
<p>“How’d I do?” Mark asked in a whisper, peering up at Lucas through half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>The other man didn’t pull back, choosing to maintain the close distance between them as he licked at his bottom lip, and shamelessly kept his eyes focused on Mark’s parted mouth. “<em>Good</em>. That was really good, Mark.”</p>
<p>If he was a block of ice, Mark feared that he would’ve already melted.</p>
<p>Lucas had always been, in every sense of the word, <em>intoxicating</em>. He was a force to be reckoned with, a unique, quintessential man that could twist anyone’s senses in his direction, easily turning people’s brains into mush just by being around him.</p>
<p>And he was currently making Mark’s head soar through the clouds.</p>
<p>Mark didn’t know what came over him, he didn’t even know if he was hallucinating this entire thing or not at this point, but he still found himself moving forward, determined to close the gap between them before he could even think twice about what he was doing.</p>
<p>The touch of their lips sent a charge of electricity throughout his body, making the veins under skin buzz and tingle as if he was being consumed by lightning. His heart was going to explode, he thought inwardly, pressing himself deeper against Lucas to chase the fleeting sickly-sweet taste of his lips.</p>
<p>Their mouths stayed slotted for what felt like hours, moving minutely against each other as if they were still testing the waters…</p>
<p>…until Mark suddenly realized what he was doing.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em>,” he cursed, pulling himself away from him. “Shit, Lucas, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what—”</p>
<p>“Was that the weed?” Lucas asked before he could say anything more, voice deep with a slight hoarseness accompanying it as if he was struggling to push the words out.</p>
<p>Mark blinked at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“The kiss,” his friend clarified, squeezing a hand that Mark didn’t even know was on his hip. Lucas searched his eyes. “Was that just because of the weed?”</p>
<p>Mark pressed his tongue on the roof of his mouth, a montage of still images flooding his mind in waves, and he sucked in a sharp breath. “No.”</p>
<p>There was a pause—a single tick coming from the wall clock behind them.</p>
<p>“Thank fuck,” Lucas bit out in a rush, surging forward to capture Mark’s mouth with his own. He felt the hand on his hip squeeze him again, this time in a form of a tug, and all the thoughts in Mark’s mind <em>flew</em>.</p>
<p>Mark heard himself squawk unattractively, shutting his eyes tightly as if on instinct, and allowed Lucas to pull his body closer, hooking an arm securely on his back as he carefully guided him to sit on his lap. His mind couldn’t seem to even formulate words, only feeling a giddy high as Lucas’s soft, plump lips explored his own, experimentally swiping his tongue on Mark’s lips.</p>
<p>He bristled at the new sensation, somehow managing to raise his arms and clutch at the man’s shoulders. He unconsciously ground his hips down, finding that his knees had already given up on him, and wove his fingers through the small hairs at the base of Lucas’s head, eliciting a breathy moan from his friend.</p>
<p>He felt his brain short-circuit.</p>
<p>And just like that, their kiss shifted into something primal, a little more aggressive and bordering on desperation that it prompted Mark to let himself go—submitting his entire body wholeheartedly to the burning touch of Lucas’s strong, calloused hands.</p>
<p>“<em>Mark</em>,” Lucas breathed out, transporting his lips to the side of Mark’s neck, nipping at every inch of skin that his lips could touch. “Is this okay?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he answered eagerly with a nod, surprised that he could still find the will to speak. “It’s more than okay.”</p>
<p>Lucas looked back at him then, eyes dark and fully blown out, and moved his large hands to cup the curve of his ass, squeezing them twice before sliding one of them inside his shorts and past his underwear. Mark’s breath hitched, bracing himself at the possible feeling of his friend’s dry finger breaching him, but Lucas only set his hand there, grazing his nails on Mark’s skin.</p>
<p>“Bedroom?”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” he practically begged, helplessly rocking himself back and forth against Lucas’s lap, and—<em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>Why had he never noticed it before?</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucas was fucking huge.</em>
</p>
<p>His friend wrapped his legs around his waist and stood up, carrying Mark into his bedroom with ease as he kept their lips locked, and Mark felt his back hit the soft mattress within just a matter of seconds, almost whining at the loss of heat that radiated from Lucas’s skin, only to immediately get the air punched out of his lungs as soon as he saw Lucas rip his tank top and boxers off.</p>
<p>Mark wasted no time chucking his own clothes onto the floor, feeling a certain kind of elation as his eyes marveled at the intricate lion tattoo beneath Lucas’s left rib cage. He drank in the sight of the man before him, too preoccupied with Lucas’s physique that he missed the part where his friend reached for a vial and the box of condoms on his nightstand… until he felt a slick finger rub over his hole.</p>
<p>He gasped, spreading his legs wide with a slight raise of his hips. Lucas pushed a finger inside him—a single one at first before adding another—and simultaneously massaged his way in while he stroked Mark’s half-hard cock with his other hand.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Mark to squirm and moan lewdly once Lucas’ fingers hit <em>that</em> spot inside him, his hips seemingly moving on their own accord as he watched his own cock leaked with pre-cum.</p>
<p><em>God</em>, he thought, panting heavily as he bit on his bottom lip. <em>Everything about this was fucking filthy</em>.</p>
<p>“Still okay?” Lucas asked, forcefully dragging his scattered thoughts back into the present.</p>
<p>Mark nodded without saying anything in return, simply fisting at the sheets and pushing himself down onto his friend’s ridiculously long fingers.</p>
<p>Lucas, however, suddenly withdrew his fingers, hastily grabbing a packet of condom that he had set aside on the bed and tearing it with his teeth before rolling the rubber down on his length in one swift motion. The man aligned his cock in front of his hole and gave a tentative push—as if he was afraid that Mark would break.</p>
<p>But Mark was done with being careful.</p>
<p>He groaned impatiently, briefly reaching up to pull Lucas down for a kiss, and took it upon himself to move, sliding Lucas’s cock deep inside him until the man was fully bottomed out.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Lucas swore, his voice even deeper and raspier than before. “Fuck, Mark.”</p>
<p>“Baby,” Mark whispered against the man’s lips, watching the shift in Lucas’s overall demeanor as soon as the word had escaped his lips. He pressed even further, trying to see if he could make a mess out of his friend, and delicately traced a finger on the man’s lion tattoo. “Don’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Lucas’s eyes turned glassy.</p>
<p>His friend leaned in once more, biting and licking at his lips and jawline as he pistoned his hips into Mark, flawlessly hitting his sensitive spot with each thrust. Lucas snaked a hand between their bodies, finding Mark’s pulsating cock almost immediately, and pumped his fist up and down his length, making sure to time it with the movements of his hips.</p>
<p>It was all too much—the friction of their bodies, Lucas’s deep, hard thrusts, the huge hand on his dick—and Mark knew that he wasn’t going to last long, especially after everything that Lucas had done earlier.</p>
<p>Mark tilted his head back, feeling the tension pool in his groin, and he dug his fingers at the meat of Lucas’s back, clawing at it without mercy. The man decidedly bit the base of his neck as a way to retaliate, taking him completely by surprise, and Mark found himself clenching uncontrollably on Lucas’s dick, curling in toes in pleasure as he sucked the man deeper inside of him.</p>
<p>Lucas didn’t stop thrusting in him, however, panting loudly against Mark’s ear—seemingly lost in pure ecstasy—and it was more than enough to send Mark keeling over the edge, unknowingly taking Lucas with him.</p>
<p>They both came at the same time, Lucas with a half-cuffed shout and Mark with an arched back and a sob-like moan, his thick, hot cum coating both of their stomachs.</p>
<p>His friend fell on top of him, lazily kissing his sweat-covered skin while he nuzzled at the dip of Mark’s shoulder, and Mark felt his heart swell at the gesture, absentmindedly drawing circles on the man’s nape in return.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, only breathing into each other’s skin without saying a word, and the butterflies in Mark’s stomach fluttered anew, suddenly realizing that he was willing to trade all of his adventures for this man.</p>
<p>After all, he was already in the most comfortable place on earth.</p>
<p>“<em>So</em>,” he started, prompting Lucas to look up at him. He let a mischievous grin play on his lips as he stared into the man’s bright, round eyes. “When’s our next session?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>